family
by Carol3059
Summary: Sequel to It was a Girl. It's AU of Supernatural, mostly season two.
1. Chapter 1

Note: This is a sequel of It Was a Girl. It's basically a couple episodes of Supernatural with Buffy added to the mix mostly from her POV. The first chapter starts out at the end of Devil's trap and goes through In My Time of Dying.

Don't own Supernatural or Buffy.

Dean felt numb. The pain was leaving. He was smart enough to know that that was not a good thing. That he might be going into shock. He looked to the front seat with half closed eyes. He caught his brother looking at him in the review mirror. As the numbness took hold, though, he thought of her. Wondered what she was doing right now. He'd talked to her, of course. Just the other night, in fact. He never told her the specifics of the hunts he went on. She'd just worry. Of course, she never told him the specifics of what was going on in Sunnydale. He wished he could talk to her. He hadn't called her when he was dying last time. He'd put it off. And then Sam had gotten in his head to take him to that faith healer. But that didn't matter. The fact was he'd wanted to go to her after that, but he couldn't. Being away from her was hard, but he couldn't put Sam in danger. He let out a ragged breath. He guessed it didn't matter now.

He saw it coming. The blinding light that meant death. He heard the metal crunch and then nothing.

-------------

Buffy raced down the hall of the hospital. It had taken way to long to get here. She'd raced out of the house as soon as Sam called. She tried to keep the tears from her eyes as she looked for his room number. She came to the door and stopped short at the sight before her. He was lying in bed, a tube running down his throat, breathing for him. Wires ran from the machines around him to his body. She felt a tear fall as she walked into the room and stopped beside the bed. Sam had said it was bad, but she still wasn't prepared for this. She sat on the bed and took his hand in hers.

"Hey, babe. I'm here." She lent forward and ran her hands through his hair lightly. "You can't leave me. Not like this. I love you." Buffy sat back up when she felt something. She looked around the room. What the hell? But it sort of felt like him. Like he had answered.

------------

Buffy stood outside of the door, stealing herself. She looked down at her wedding ring, and then back up gathering her courage and knocked on the door before opening it.

"Mr. Winchester." She said, stepping up to the bed and holding out a hand. "I'm Buffy." She said. He looked up at her and took her hand.

"Nice to meet you." He said a little gruffly. She nodded. "I suppose Sammy called you."

"Yeah. Where is he?"

"Sent him to get some stuff." He said. "For protection." He elaborated when she frowned.

"Oh." She sighed. "Look, I know we've never met before, and I really wish this could be under different circumstances."

"Yeah, me too." She opened her mouth to say something else but was interrupted when Sam stormed into the room. She could see fury smoldering in his dark eyes, but it died some when his eyes landed on her.

"Buffy, I'm glad your here." He said, coming over and hugging her. She returned the embrace and pulled back, looking him over. His face was pretty bruised up but other than that he looked fine.

"I'm glad you're okay." She said. He gave her a smile. When he turned back to his dad, though, she saw him tense up.

"Sammy." John said. "You got what I asked for?" The fury returned to Sam's eyes and he slammed the bag he was carrying down on John's legs.

"Yeah, I got it."

"What's the problem, Sammy?"

"You think I wouldn't find out?!" Sam seethed. "That stuff. You don't use it to ward off a demon. You use it to summon one!" Buffy's eyes widened, and she looked at John in disbelief. She heard Sam continue, heard John yelling right back, and the things he was saying was making her sick. Her eyes were diverted, however to something else. Something caught her attention from the corner of her eye. And then the glass of water on the table flew off silencing John and Sam and she could have sworn she saw...no, that wasn't possible. There was a commotion going on outside and she saw something again. A flickering image on the other side of John's bed. She blinked and it was gone, and then she was racing down the hallway after Sam to see her worst nightmare. There was Dean, his shirt open and the doctors trying to shock his heart back to life. She heard it on the third try. Someone yelling. She looked up at Sam and knew he'd heard it too. She breathed out a sigh of relief when the doctors revived Dean.

------------

"You think it's my psychic thing?" Sam asked John later. "I mean, you think Dean could really be here somewhere? Like his spirit?"

"Anything's possible."

"But why am I seeing him?" Buffy asked. "I mean like you said, your the psychic here. I don't have that power."

"Maybe it's got something to do with what power you do have." John said.

"And the bond you and Dean have." Sam said. She looked up at him. "You guys are married, Buffy. In love. It's gotta make it stronger." Sam got up.

"Were are you going?" John asked.

"I'm going to pick up something."

------------

Buffy sat beside Dean on his hospital bed, waiting for Sam to get back. She sighed and looked around the room.

"I saw you, babe." She said, taking his hand again. Sam finally came back carrying a paper sack. He grinned a little sheepishly at her.

"I think I know a way for us to talk to him." He said, pulling out a Ouija board. She stared at him for a full minute then smiled.

"You know he's probably making fun of you right now." Sam smiled back at her.

"Yeah, I know." She got down on her knees to watch Sam. She watched Sam as he set the board and asked a question. She sat back and looked up at Sam when a reply came. He laughed in relief. She stared at the spot that Dean was supposed to be sitting in, wishing she could see him again. After everything that had happened today, she wasn't all that surprised when his image flickered before her. She drew in a breath and wished she could reach out and touch him. She was drawn back to the board, though when he said that a reaper was after him. Her heart stopped and she heard Sam mumbling to himself. She had never encountered one herself but Dean had told her about them so she knew what it meant. She stood when Sam did and followed him out of the room. He was mumbling about talking to his dad. She could barely hear him. Her heart had started again and was pounding in her ears. She raised her hands to her face and realized that a few tears had leaked out. Sam stopped suddenly and turned to her. He wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace that she returned gratefully.

"We'll find a way." He said, and she wanted to believe him. But Dean's words from so long ago were ringing in her ears when she'd asked about reapers. "You can't fight death."

-------------

Buffy knelt outside Dean's room, trying to compose herself. Sam was inside. She wanted to give him a few minutes alone, and she needed to get herself together before facing him again. Sam hadn't found anything in his dad's journal to help. John himself had been missing, and Buffy was a little nervous about where he'd gone. Losing Dean would likely break Sam. If John did something stupid and got himself killed on top of it, she didn't think Sam would survive. She'd only spent a few days with Sam when the boys had come to Sunnydale, but there had been this haunted look in his eyes that she knew was from losing Jess the way he had. It would be bad for her. Losing Dean would be like losing half her heart, but she had people she could go home to. She had Giles and Willow and Dawn and Xander. But Dean and John were the only ones Sam had. She stood up, and wiped the tears away. She didn't know if she could be strong enough for Sam if Dean didn't wake up, but she could at least be there for him.

"Hey." Sam said as she walked into the room and she could tell he was fighting his own tears.

"Hey." She said, walking up to stand beside him. They stood there a moment and then Buffy reached out and took his hand in hers.

-----------

They stood there like that for a while, in silence, hands linked. It wasn't Sam, or Buffy, however that broke the silence. It was Dean. One second he was just lying there, and the next he was choking on his respirator. Sam and Buffy stared for a full second before they realized what was going on, and then Sam turned towards the door and called for help.

------------

Buffy sat on the bed next to Dean later. One of his arms was wrapped around her waste and one around his abdomen. Dean looked from Buffy to Sam after the doctor left.

"You said a reaper was after me?" Sam nodded. Buffy ran a hand through his hair.

"You really don't remember anything?" She asked.

"No." He said, frowning. "But something's wrong, I can feel it." Buffy opened her mouth to respond when John stepped into the room. Buffy smiled up at him, and then looked back at Dean.

"I'm going to leave you guys alone, I guess. I'll be back later." She said, leaning down to hug Dean. "I'm so glad your awake." She gave Sam a smile and left the room. She knelt again not far from the room. She couldn't force herself to go to far. She looked up when the door opened a couple of minutes later and Sam walked out.

"Hey." She said, smiling at him.

"Hey, you didn't go far."

"Yeah I know." She bit her lip. "I know it's crazy, but I feel like if I go to far that..." She bit her lip again, trailing off.

"That he wont be awake, that it would just be a dream?"

"Yeah." She nodded. He offered a hand and pulled her up.

"It's not crazy." They wondered towards the waiting room. "You know you didn't have to leave." Sam said.

"I wanted to give you guys a minute. You know, family time or whatever." Sam smiled at her.

"I know, but Buffy, you are family now." He said, putting an arm around her shoulders and giving her a half hug.

"Thanks." She said, as they reached the coffee machines and got a cup. She felt a swelling of happiness that Sam considered her family. When they passed the nurses station again, that happiness died. Sam saw it first. She looked up at him when he dropped his coffee cup and sprinted away from her. She looked to him and found him kneeling over his father who was on the ground, not moving. She stood there, frozen as Sam screamed for help and doctors and nurses ran past and Dean came out of his room. Time seamed to speed up and before she knew what hit her she was standing in between Sam and Dean watching the doctors try and revive their dad. She closed her eyes when the doctor stopped and spoke.

"Time of death 10:41 am."

Note: I really wanted to cement Buffy's bond with not only Dean, but Sam too. I like the thought of them bonding over their concern for Dean. And I like the idea that Buffy could feel Dean there as well as Sam.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: This chapter starts off two days before Everybody Loves a Clown. The ending is set after Dean's confession in Children Shouldn't Play With Dead Things.

Buffy hung up the phone and stood at the window of Bobby's house staring out into the junkyard. She could just see him. Working like he had been for the two weeks. She had met Bobby shortly after Dean had gotten released from the hospital. She like Bobby, and he seamed to really care for Dean and Sam. At least they had someone they could turn to. She didn't know how to help them. Sam was feeling guilty. She could see it every time he talked about his dad. He was carrying a lot of guilt for the fight that had happened just before John died. But at least he was talking. Dean definitely wasn't. He was closing himself off. Shutting her and Sam out, and she was terrified that he was going to self destruct. And now something else had happened. She didn't want to think about the call. About what it meant. She looked up when Sam walked into the house.

"Hey." She said. He gave her a half hearted smile that didn't reach his eyes and walked up beside her to look out the window. He frowned as he watched Dean and looked at her.

"Have you talked to him?" He asked.

"Tried." She said. "He wont talk about it." Sam nodded.

"Yeah." He said. "He thinks he has to go through everything alone. You know he didn't tell me about you until Dawn called."  
"Yeah, I know." She looked up at him.

"What about you? Are you okay?"

"I'm okay." She gave him a pointed look and he smiled. "Well, maybe not so okay, but I'll get there." She nodded and looked down.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm leaving." She blurted out.

"What?"

"Giles called. He said their opening Sunnydale High again. Dawn's going to have to go there." She said in a rush. "If I stay away after school starts they might take Dawn away. And then there's the school. I mean it's still built on a hellmouth. I can't stay here forever."

"I know." Sam said. She looked up at him, surprised. She'd expected more of a fight. But then again, she didn't know why she was surprised. Sam was more understanding and mature than most men twice his age.

"I'm sorry." She said.  
"You don't have to be sorry. You probably stayed longer than you should have and I know you've helped Dean."

"I feel like I'm betraying him."

"Your not. Look, I know your scared for him. But I'll take care of him. I promise." She smiled softly up at him.  
"I guess I better go tell him." She walked slowly towards him and stopped a few yards away from the wreck that was his Impala. He was working quietly. Music played softly from an old stereo. She walked the rest of the way. He looked up at her. She smiled at him.

"Dean, we need to talk." He stared at her for a moment and for a second she saw all the pain he refused to talk about reflected in his dark green eyes, and then it was gone and his face was impassive again.

"Your leaving." He said, not a question, a statement.

"How'd you know?" He shrugged.

"I figured it was comin' soon. I mean you've got your own responsibilities in Sunnydale."

"I really hate this." She said.

"Why? I did the same thing."

"I need to know you'll be okay."

"I'll be fine."

"No, you wont. Not like this, anyway." He looked up at her sharply.

"What do you mean?"

"Your pushing Sam away. And me. I get it, you now. Why your doing it. I know you pretty well, Dean. I know you think it's your job to protect Sam from everything. But he's not a little boy anymore. He's a man. He can take it, you know? He can help you through this." She paused and took Dean's hands in her own. "Please Dean. Please let him help you. Don't let yourself self destruct." She came up on her toes and kissed him. "I love you."

CSPWDT

Buffy opened the motel room door and looked around. There he was, lying in bed, staring up at the ceiling. He didn't look at her.

"Sammy called you?" He said.

"Yeah." She said. She took off her jacket and lay down on her back next to him. She took his hand in hers. When Sam had called and told her what had happened she'd come as fast as she could. She couldn't stay long, but she needed to make sure he was okay. He wasn't, from what Sam had said. She didn't know what to say to him. She'd tried to think of something on the way. A hundred different things sprang to mind but they all seemed rather meaningless now. She hoped that being here, she was at least giving him some comfort. Sam had given her the room key and said he'd be back in the morning. She was glad that Sam was there for Dean. He was a great guy. She just wished Dean would let Sam be there for him more. She glanced over at him, and he rolled over on his stomach and wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on her chest. She ran a hand lightly through his hair and he closed his eyes.

"Thanks." He said.

"For what?"

"Just being here." She smiled a little, and pulled up to kiss him.  
"Your welcome." She didn't say anything else, just kept running a hand through his hair and hoping that it was enough that she was here. Tomorrow she had to go back. Back to Sunnydale and back to worrying about him from afar. But at least tonight, she could be here for him when he needed her to be.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: This chapter goes through five episodes, up to What is and What Should Never Be. It's basically just little moments with Buffy and the boys.

---------------Usual Suspects. After the show ended...-------------

"You what?!" Buffy yelled into the receiver. One of the potentials looked up at her yell and she took the phone outside. "Dean, tell me your joking." She said, more quietly.

"No joke." Dean said, sounding entirely to calm about all this. "I am no longer dead in the eyes of the law."

"Oh, well, that's great. Now, your wanted for not one murder, but three. As if one wasn't bad enough."

"Buffy, it'll be fine." Buffy scoffed.

"Right, it'll be great. You and Sam'll get arrested after one of your credit card scams or when one of your hunt's goes sideways you have to go to the hospital. I'm telling you now that I'm not launching a rescue mission when you get yourself busted."

"We're not going to get busted. And you love me way to much to let me rot in prison."

"I don't know, maybe I'll just rescue Sam." She said. She sighed angrily. "Dean I don't know if you get it, but being on the FBI's most wanted list is not a good thing. God, your not even worried are you?"

"Yeah, well I'm not freakin' out about it. What's the point? Nothin's gonna happen. And if it does I'll deal. There are a lot scarier things than cops."

"Yeah, I guess. Just don't do anything stupid."

-------Takes place after Hunted(Supernatural) and during Bring on the Night(Buffy) before Buffy's speech.-------

"Hey." He said, standing in the doorway of Buffy's room. She looked up at him.

"They called you?" She asked. He nodded. He sat down next to her on the bed and winced in sympathy for the bruises that covered her face.

"I swear. You and Sam are going to give me a heart attack." He said.

"Where is Sam?"

"Outside town, in a motel." He said. "I can't stay long. But I just needed to see if you were okay. Plus Sam sort of insisted." Buffy smiled a little but then shook her head.  
"I don't know how to win this one." She said.

"But you will." He said firmly.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I know you." He said simply. "You'll win. You'll send the bastards back to hell where they belong." She smiled and hugged him. He held her gently so he wouldn't hurt her. After she pulled back, there was a new fire in her eyes.

"I think it's time I talk to the troops."

----------------------------Nightshifter-----------------------

Buffy's mouth dropped open as she stared at the news report. Kennedy and Amanda, who'd been watching TV, looked up at her.

"What's wrong?" Kennedy asked. Buffy shook her head and grabbed the phone.

"I can't believe it." She mumbled, shaking her head and staring at the TV. The girls looked up at the TV as well and watched the news report that was playing. It was national news about a hostage situation inside of a bank. They showed one of the suspects, holding a rifle as he let free one of the hostages. It was unmistakable Dean. She clenched her jaw. She didn't want to call Dean. He probably had his cell phone off anyways if he was still inside. _But he better call me_, she thought. That is, if he didn't get himself killed or arrested.

----------

It was about an hour later when her phone rang. She'd had a lot of time to stew and worry.

"Dean, what the hell? I thought you weren't going to do anything stupid!"

--------This takes place before Empty Places(Buffy) and Folsom Prison Blues(Supernatural).----------

Dean lay on his motel room bed, listening to some music. Sam had gone out to get something to eat. Which was good. If he heard one more speech about how much this plan sucked, he was going to pull his hair out. That's when his cell phone rang.

"Yeah." He answered.

"Hey, Dean." Buffy's voice came through the line.

"Hey." Dean said, sitting up. He didn't like the sound of her voice.

"I just wanted to talk to you for a minute." She said.  
"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She said. "It's weird here though."

"Weird how?"

"Well, after all the stuff that has gone down in this town, people are just now deciding to get out." He could hear her sigh through the phone. "It's coming Dean. The end. Either me or the world. I just wanted to talk to you." Dean closed his eyes, wishing he could be there with her.

"I love you." Dean said quietly.

"Love you too."

-----------------What is and What Should Never Be--------------------

When Dean woke up next to a girl that he didn't know, he'd freaked a little and called Sam. When Sam had asked if he was drunk and who the hell Buffy was, he'd started to get it. Then seeing his mom had driven it out of his mind for a while. He understood it, he guessed. No hunting meant he'd never gone to Sunnydale, which meant he never met Buffy. He'd gone to dinner with everyone, trying to act like everything was normal. He did pull back when the girl, Carmen, leaned in for a kiss, though. Kissing her was a betrayal, he felt, of his wife. Even if in this reality he and Buffy had never met. Evidence in the fact that his wedding ring was gone. He'd observed this world and resolved to stay. How could he not? His mom was alive, Sam was happy with Jess. Even if he and Sam didn't get along. He could fix that. It was odd, that the only two people who was there for him in the other world weren't in this one. When he'd went home with Carmen, he'd pulled back again and said they needed to talk. She'd said she had to go to work, but she did look nervous. After she'd left, he'd made plans. He and Buffy were meant for each other, he knew that. He turned on the TV and sat back, and that's when he saw the news report.

--------------------

He held the knife away from himself when Sam yelled.

"Wait!" And then they came, his mom and Jessica. No Carmen, he observed. They were trying to get him to stay. His mom made her appeal and then she stepped back. And then someone else walked up and his eyes widened.

"Your not real." He said quietly.

"Maybe." She said. Man, she looked so much like Buffy. She stepped up to him. "We could be together, you know. We're meant to be together, you said so yourself."

"This isn't real." Dean responded. "And you weren't here anyway."

"But I could be." She said. Then she leant up and kissed him. After they broke she stepped back beside Sam. He looked at all of them.

"I'm sorry."

---------------------

Dean sat in the motel after his conversation with Sam. Sam had left to go get food. Dean sighed and laid back on the bed, wishing that Buffy were here. That world had been nice, and he'd wanted to stay, but Sam and Buffy had been what stopped him. They were enough.

Note: So, I got a little writers block on this chapter. Couldn't decide if I wanted to go strait to All Hell Breaks Loose or not. Obviously I decided not to. Just hope it's good. Next chapter will obviously be about All Hell Breaks Loose.


	4. Chapter 4

Note: Okay, this is set after the series finale of Buffy and during All Hell Breaks Loose.

Buffy stood at the edge of Sunnydale. Or what used to be Sunnydale. She stared out at it. It was gone. Sunnydale and the hellmouth. Her friends stood behind her. Faith was talking.

"You did it, B." She said. "What are you going to do now?" Buffy smiled and looked over at Dawn. Dawn nodded in understanding. She knew what she was going to do.

-----------------

One week later...

Buffy was worried. Dean hadn't answered her calls and neither had Sam. Something was going on and she didn't know what. Finally she'd called Bobby to see if he'd heard from them and he'd told her to get there, that Dean needed her. She came to the small house that they had apparently taken refuse in. She opened the door and stepped inside.

"Dean?" She called. She looked around the room and found a half empty bottle of whiskey on the table and a few of Dean's things. She wondered into the next room and stopped short. There was a bed there and lying in it was Sam. She stared at him. Her heart sped up. He wasn't sleeping, she could tell that. His skin was too pale. There was blood, staining the sheet that he was lying on. She stared at his chest for a full minute but it didn't move. Her hand came up to cover her mouth and a few tears leaked out. She stared at Sam's pale lifeless face. _Oh god._ She ran from the room and barely made it outside before she heaved. She sat on the ground expelling what was in her stomach until there was nothing left. After, she got shakily to her feet and walked back into the house, but couldn't go back into that room. She took a drink from the bottle of whiskey. She stood like that for a minute before it hit her that she should be looking for Dean. That he was probably in bad shape. She got out her phone and dialed Bobby's number.

"Hello." He answered.

"Where is he?!" She practically yelled into the receiver.

"Buffy?" Bobby asked. "Calm down a minute."  
"I can't calm down. I found him Bobby. God..."

"You found Sam?" Bobby said. His voice was quiet.

"Dean's not here. Where is he, Bobby?"  
"Dean left?" Bobby said, sounding worried.

"Yes. And you know he's going to do something stupid. This is going to drive him off the deep end."

"I think it already has." Bobby said, his voice was resigned now and tired.

"Tell me what happened." Bobby launched into the story and Buffy thought she might be sick again.

"Oh, god. Dean was holding him. Bobby, you know how he was after John died. This is worse. There's no one more important to Dean than Sam."

"Hold, on honey. He'll be back. And if not we'll find him."  
"Before he self destructs? Because-" She stopped short when she heard a gasp. She came across the room and stared, in shock at the sight in the next room.

"I'll call you back." Buffy said vaguely, putting down the phone. She watched in shock, because Sam was no longer lying there, lifeless. He was sitting up. She watched as he swung his legs off the bed and winced. He hadn't noticed her yet and she couldn't force her legs to move. Her tongue seemed to be stuck, too. She watched him as he pulled his shirt up to examine the now mostly healed knife wound on his back. He pulled his shirt back down and turned around, and finally noticed her.

"Buffy?" He said, walking closer. She just stared at him. He frowned. "What's wrong?" Finally her legs seemed to work and she latched onto him, hugging him fiercely. She pulled back when he winced.

"Sorry."

"When did you get here?"

"Just now." He nodded.

"Do you know what happened to me?" She hesitated for a second, and opened her mouth. But before she could answer the door opened and Dean came in.

"Oh, thank god." He whispered when he caught sight of Sam. She stepped back and watched them. She heard the lies Dean was telling Sam. She stared at her husband. And then the anger came, born of worry and frustration. She grabbed his hand.

"We need to talk." She said, dragging him outside. As soon as they were out of earshot she turned to him.

"Tell me you didn't do what I think you did." She said.

"Buffy-" Her fist flew out before she knew what was happening and he was on his butt on the ground. The same hand went up to cover her mouth.

"Oh, god." She whispered. Tears leaked out of her eyes and she wondered if she would ever stop crying. She sank to her knees in front of him. "And how long did they give you?" She asked bitterly. "How long till you die? God, how could you do this?" She covered her eyes. He got up on his knees and wrapped his arms around her.

"I had to." He said simply. She took her hands from her face and returned the embrace. Her anger was gone. How could she really be angry? She had died for Dawn, hadn't she? But god, now she was going to loose him. Fate was fucking with them again. God, were they ever going to be happy?

Note: I thought about setting Buffy's return after Sam woke up, but thought it was more interesting this way. And I liked writing her reaction to Dean's deal.


	5. Chapter 5

Note: This is set after Ellen shows up at Bobby's. And this is my last chapter. It's kind of short, though.

Buffy watched them talking. She sat close to Dean. Dean and Sam had filled her in on what had been going on so far. She was a little shell shocked, and still reeling a little bit from what Dean did to bring his brother back. She had promised Dean not to tell Sam. She was pretty sure that Bobby had had a go with Dean too. She was brought out of her thoughts suddenly at something Bobby said. She tuned back into the conversation and stared at the map that Ellen had brought out. She heard what they all said. About the giant devils trap and what Sam knew of the demons plan.

"So, what's in the center?" Dean asked. Buffy paled and looked up at Sam. He'd come to the same realization as her.

"The mouth of Hell." She breathed, repeating the words that Giles had said to her nearly eight years ago. Dean stood up.

"You gotta be fuckin' kidding me." He said. Bobby was nodding.

"It's got to be that." Buffy sat heavily.

"Man, how many of these things are there?"

"But the demon can't get in. I mean, none of them can, right?" Dean said, wrapping an arm around her.

"No." Sam said. "But I know someone who can."

-------------------

Buffy, Ellen and Bobby strained to close the gateway again. Dean and Sam weren't there. Buffy noticed this, but she couldn't move. She was the strongest person there. And they had to close the gateway. Finally they got the doors shut. Buffy breathed a sigh of relief and looked around for the boys. When she saw them her, Ellen and Bobby all stopped and stared. There was a figure standing close to Dean, and it wasn't a demon. She watched from afar as John Winchester faded away and soon after Dean and Sam walked off a little. She wanted to give them a moment alone. They had won. Beaten their demon. They deserved a moment to themselves. Plus she was pretty sure Sam had figured everything out. Buffy walked towards the Impala after a few minutes and caught the last of their conversation.

"I guess now I have to save you." She heard Sam say as she walked up. Sam looked at her.

"We'll save you." Buffy amended, wrapping an arm around Dean's waist. Bobby and Ellen walked up to them.

"Lot of demons got let out tonight." Bobby said. "The war just started. You guys ready?"

Dean looked to her and she smiled a little, and nodded.

Buffy stood at the trunk of the Impala, in between Dean and Sam.

"Alright." Dean said He looked over at them before throwing in the empty colt. "We got work to do."

Note: So, I'm finished. What do you think?


End file.
